(BNHA x Doctor Who) Wibbly-Wobbly, Quirky-Perky!
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: After leaving behind Donna Noble and returning to his lone travels through the universe, the 10th Doctor finds himself pulled into an alternate world where humans have superpowers? But the TARDIS won't let him leave and seal the tear they fell through! All because of this odd green-haired boy and his school? Well then... Allons-y! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE GOT THAT JUST THE CROSS
1. Chapter 1

NOTE!: I had another idea that I needed to write down, this is a lot of fun with our favorite time-lord and our favorite green-haired hero-in-training! Enjoy this first part hopefully I can keep this down to just a three part story and get it out of the way for possible future elaboration! :) BE CRITICAL! MY FEELINGS ARE MEANINGLESS! I SHALL NOT RETURN TO THE FAILURES OF PAST W.B. THAT COULD HAVE BEEN EASILY AVOIDED WITH LESS RUSHED WRITING!

 _ **TARDIS CONTROL ROOM-**_

10th Doctor is alone after leaving Donna Noble behind. Silently thinking about what to do next. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to violently shake, and he scrambled to regain control of his ship; He fails.

The ship lands by itself at an unknown location, the doctor rushed to the monitor on the console. He sees a seemingly empty city street.

The Doctor dawns his long trench-coat and cautiously approaches the door.

 _ **ENTRANCE EXAM OBSERVATION ROOM-**_

The faculty of UA stare with intense curiosity and worry at the image of a blue box appearing out of literally NOWHERE on the sidewalk of one of the testing sites. Aizawa stares with a unique kind of determination to discern if this was a threat, and take whatever this was down if need be.

 _ **RIGHT OUTSIDE THE TARDIS-**_

The doctor opened one of the TARDIS doors to peek out and assess the environment. He sniffed the air for a moment, and determines that he has landed somewhere in japan during the early 22nd century…

"Japan, early 22nd century… But then why does it still look like the 21st? They didn't stagnate in that short amount of time, they made several massive advancements, and even made it to mars by now… so, why?..." He mutters to himself.

He had been to this era(and every other era in time) on countless trips… But this looked far too wrong, so he investigated. Closing the TARDIS doors and locking them behind him, he set off down he empty street, hearing muffled fighting in the distance.

He brandished his sonic screwdriver just in case those distant sounds are what he thought they were. But then, faux villain Automaton crashed through the side of a small store and looked to the doctor.

"Target acquired!" it announces, before dashing at the doctor.

The Doctor dodges just by a hair, trying to reason with it to no avail. So, the Doctor swiftly brings up his sonic screwdriver and points it at the 'villain'; activating the device and causing the robot to stop and begin to shake violently.

Sparks shoot from the thing in every direction, before it finally crumpled to the ground. The doctor quickly scanned the bot and determined the machine to be of human origin.

He began to talk to himself before a loud boom, accompanied by a tremendous earthquake interrupted his thoughts. He looks to the source of the boom and sees a MASSIVE green robot 'towering' over the cityscape.

 _ **ENTRANCE EXAM OBSERVATION ROOM-**_

The UA faculty was in awe at how the lanky Caucasian man that came out of that blue box could so easily take down a 3-pointer with what looked to be a blue light-up pen of sorts?! But the principle states that they must continue with the examinees final obstacle. Nezu presses a large button activating the zero-pointer. When the strange lanky man in a trench-coat sees it and then dashes off(at a remarkable pace for someone of his build) straight towards the titanic machine, the teachers and staff are surprised.

 _ **WITH THE DOCTOR-**_

As the Doctor sprinted towards whatever that gigantic robot was attacking he passed multiple teenagers, several of which looked very odd.

Some with non-human limbs and even a few with animal heads! But that didn't matter right now; what mattered now is the giant robot that is demolishing a city, that is for some reason, filled with teens!

He broke onto a main road of sorts, filled with a countless number of teenagers! Everyone was running away from the zero-pointer, the doctor broke back into his sprint straight towards the robot.

He caught hold of a purple-haired chap with tired eyes and told him "hello I'm the doctor, and I need you to help me save that girl over there! I'll do a clever thing and then you will lift that rubble off of her, got it?!"

"Are you crazy? How do you mean to stop the zero-pointer long enough to do that?" The boy replied with a tired tone. The doctor began towards the girl as he shouted back, "Oh, just hurry up!"

The doctor came to a stop and activated the sonic screwdriver. He pointed it at the legs of the titan, locking them up for a moment. The purple haired teen ran to the girl. Then, out of the corner of the doctor's eye, a flash of green leapt up from the pavement next to them. This object soared into the air and made contact with the robot's 'face' it caved in and reared back, exploding and falling apart. The doctor ran to the girl stuck under the rubble and, with the help of the purple haired chap, lifted the large chunk of concrete just enough off of her, long enough for her to escape from below it.

Before he could ask her if she was okay she ran to the middle of the road and climbed atop a piece of broken robot, made it FLOAT, and smacked a FALLING CHILD!?

Somehow the falling kid lost all downward momentum, and floated 2-3in. above the pavement for a second before he regained gravity's influence and landed safely on the ground. The Doctor stared in amazement at the feat of impossible powers this girl had as she started vomiting up multi colored bile, and ick.

He shouted, "What?!" before scanning the girl with his sonic.

He stared at his screwdriver and said again, "What?!" slightly louder this time.

The kid that had fallen was now in full view of the Doctor. He now realized that the kid was a boy, a teenage boy with green hair. He had a broken his arm, as well as both of his legs. The Doctor took a split second to realize THIS IS THE BOY WITH JUST TOOK DOWN THAT TITANIC ROBOT!

"What!?" the time lord yelled again.

He immediately scanned the green haired boy. As he did so a voice boomed over the city, "AND, TIME IS UP!". The doctor continued to scan the boy and found he too had a similar source of power that the girl had; however his was MUCH MUCH more powerful and far more concentrated.

'This is no parasite, nor any kind of alien energy. Seems to be a type of mutation caused by these odd cells…' the doctor's mind began racing at the new-found data gathered from his scans.

Now, a crowd was forming around the teenage boy and the doctor, he overheard the various teens mention a 'quirk' in reference to his takedown of the giant robot.

The Doctor was intrigued. 'Maybe these 'quirks' are these strange powers?' he pondered internally. However, his train of thought was interrupted by a very short, almost tiny, elderly woman with a cane. She was ordering the Doctor to make room for the green-haired boy. The time-lord complied with an interested gaze on this woman, she seemed to be some sort of doctor/nurse.

The short lady kissed the teenage boy and his wounds started to rapidly heal!

"What?! His wounds would take at least 5 months and 17 days to fully heal!" the doctor shouted.

"That is a school nurse at work." replied some blonde haired boy from the crowd. The doctor stared intently at him, waiting for further details.

Unfortunately, before the blonde boy could explain further, a voice shouted from the large main gate to the training grounds. "HEY YOU!" The doctor snapped his gaze towards the voice to see a tall blonde man who was built like a brick shit-house(to say the least), a shaggy looking black-haired man in full black and yellow belt, and a oddly dressed woman with a whip. All three were jogging at a brisk pace towards the doctor; and the time lord could see their level of seriousness in the eyes of these adults. The doctor assumed he would not be allowed to return to the TARDIS if apprehended by the unknown people approaching him; but he couldn't waste time to process the data he found from the scans of these teenagers. So he looked to the purple haired chap, tapped his head and said, "well, gotta go!" before breaking into a sprint towards the TARDIS.

He quickly made the sharp turn back onto the road his TARDIS was at the end of, and he ran as fast as he could. After all, forget these odd human's strange powers. Forget explanations! He needed to test his hypothesis of where exactly he was; and that was much more important than exploring.

The moment he started running, his three pursuers had broken into a dash as well. Fortunately, the doctor had just about made it to his TARDIS when he raised his sonic, activating it to open the double TARDIS doors.

The doctor took one step inside and spun around on his heel, grabbing the door's by their handles and slammed them shut. He had closed them just as the giant blonde man had reached the TARDIS. The doctor never wanted to be on the receiving end of that man's power if he could help it.

He swiftly removed his coat and threw it onto the coat-rack by the door, before making a mad dash to the main console. He inserted his sonic into the console and began to process the data he had acquired. But by now the people who chased him were banging on the door's and yelling for him to come out. The doctor decided to transport the TARDIS to a safer location so as to begin his investigation into this strange version of earth.

The monitor beeped twice and the doctor then spun it around to face him, confirming his earlier assumptions.

He had been thrown into a parallel universe!

He was interrupted by a much louder BANG on the doors. "SORRY YOU'LL HAVE TO STOP BY LATER!" he replied.

Then the TARDIS shook at another impact, he looked to his monitor and found the blonde muscle-man was punching the door! The Doctor cut off all other concerns except for moving the time machine away from these brutes. He ran around the console flipping switches, and pulling levers, and even grabbing a mallet to hit the console. The Gallifreyan ship then started to de-materialize with her signature wheezing.

 _ **OUTSIDE THE TARDIS-**_

All Might had begun to punch the strange blue boxes doors after just losing the skinny man to the inside of it. But what had made all of this even weirder for the no.1 hero? The fact that his signature 'Detroit SMASH' wasn't leaving even a scratch on the wooden box!?

"EXIT THE BOX WITH YOUR HAND UP! YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE JUSTICE! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might bellowed

The Box began to make a loud wheezing sound before fading out of existence, this irritated the three heroes, All Might, Eraserhead, and Midnight. But Aizawa was by far the most angered by the failure to catch this odd man. 'Damn… we had him, and he just disappeared? No… these questions are best left for later' was his current train of thought before all three of them returned to their fellow UA faculty indoors.

Afterwards, Aizawa had decided to put all of UA campus on high-alert and advised Nedzu to provide the police with the footage and recordings of this blue box and skinny man. Nedzu swiftly agreed and the warrant for this strange man was quietly put in place to the ignorance of _most_ of the public eye. There were a few examinees that spoke of seeing a weird adult man in a trenchcoat appear at the entrance exam before being chased off; these however were primarily relegated to minor online forums and never really carried on for more than a day or two.

 _ **BACK WITH THE DOCTOR-**_

The doctor had been flipping switches and franticly fighting with his TARDIS to return to the tear between universes that he had fallen through to get here. If he did not head back through and seal the tear… well, the amount of VERY BAD things that would happen could not be fit onto even the vast-infinite that is the internet which I write this for!

But the strange thing was, the TARDIS defiantly fought the doctor. Attempting to return him back to the same era and place in this parallel universe. Japan, early 22nd century… what is so important that his time-withered friend would want to stay in a paradox waiting to happen.

The TARDIS won(as she always does) this argument. And she did so by violently parking in space above this alternate japan. The doctor backed up from the console and shouted, "FINE! Fine fine fine! If that's what you want then so be it! But at least show me _why_ we're here!"

The TARDIS responded by swinging the monitor around to face the doctor by itself. It showed a huge domed building with multiple simulated environments in it. But what caught the doctor's attention was the mass of very ominous looking humans with more of these strange mutations/powers. But the monitor zoomed into the image from this new world onto a familiar sight.

That green-haired teen! THE ONE THAT DESTROYED A BLOODY GIANT IN ONE MOVE!

"So it's the kid is it" the doctor muttered under his breath.

And he was in the water by the central plaza, accompanied by a very... 'froggy' looking girl with a green costume, and a dwarf with purple balls instead of hair on his head?!

His amazement at the extent and variety of these powers was set aside when he saw an obvious 'bad guy' covered in hands had somehow VERY quickly got in front of the three. He reached out towards the girl's, and the dwarf's, heads. This was accented by the TARDIS letting out a spirit of angry whirring and violent shake.

But next, the TARDIS displayed a profile of the large, muscular, blonde man from earlier.

As the doctor read it he was fascinated by the brief summary of this man's life. Especially the fact that he apparently had a power that was given to him. But this power was a secret and was currently on a short time limit for him to use it(about 3 hours to be exact).

The doctor finished reading the short profile when it returned to the image of the large domed building.

"I understand old girl! Take me off baby!-" he began as he gripped the primary lever on the console and a grin appeared on his face as he looked up to the large primary column in the center of the control room.

"Allons-y!" he yelled gleefully as he slammed the lever down and began the TARDIS's materialization inside this dome facility…

 _ **THE USJ VILLAIN ATTACK-**_

The villain's leader had set his sights on asui and mineta. Wasn't it bad enough that they literally _broken_ their homeroom teacher?

Izuku was horrified at the sight of the hand villain reaching for his classmates. He reacted on instinct, and leapt up towards the criminal. Preparing a full powered one for all SMASH for the villain. To hell with his arm! He had to save his friends!

…

'Wait it, didn't… hurt, him?' izuku thought as he saw his punch had landed (without breaking his arm mind you) on the massive bird-villain without so much as a scratch nor a reaction at all!

The monster grabbed his arm and the hand villain returned to asui and mineta after saying something to him about being a disciple of all might.

This terrifying series of events was enough to mask the sound of unearthly wheezing ending with three thum-like sounds: *THsoouM!* *THsoouM!* *THsoouM!*

The tail end of the space-age noises were heard by izuku, Aizawa's barely conscious mind, and the hand-villain alike.

*creeeeeek*

Everyone who heard the noises turned to their source(minus aizawa on account of his broken… well, everything). A strange blue box with the english words: "POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX" across the top, and a lanky man with a blue suit & tie, trench coat, red converse, and combed up hair!

"Who the hell are you? Some rookie hero here to claim glory for my capture? Well?!" th hand villain yelled at the strange man.

The skinny Caucasian man replied with, "I'm The Doctor-"

 _ **PREVIEW OF NEXT TIME!-**_

The skinny Caucasian man replied with, "I'm The Doctor-" the man had a seemingly oblivious, and playful, tone when he spoke.

"-and I could use a hand! You seem like the person to ask about that right, _hand_ some?"

The hand villain was obviously irritated by the basic, and easy puns when he asked, "Doctor who?!"

The doctor's face grew a cheeky smile and responded, "exactly!"

He shot his hand up. And, wielding his sonic screwdriver, extended the devices 'business-end' and activated it; resulting in a ear-piercing high-pitched buzzing. Everyone cupped their hands over their ears, EVEN THE BLOODY BIRD-VILLAIN-THING!

Every light in view of the center-plaza was swiftly blown out, and several panes of glass on the domed ceiling were cracked so much by the sound that the damage was clearly visible from the ground! _**-! END OF PREVIEW !**_


	2. Chapter 2

WELCOME BACK BROTHERS AND SISTERS!

"Who the hell are you? Some rookie hero here to claim glory for my capture? Well?!" th hand villain yelled at the strange man.

The skinny caucasian replied with, "I'm the doctor. And I could use a hand! You seem like the person to ask about that right, _hand_ some?"

The hand villain was obviously irritated by the basic, and easy puns when he asked, "Doctor who?!"

The doctor's face grew a cheeky smile and responded, "exactly!"

He shot his hand up. And, wielding his sonic screwdriver, extended the devices 'business-end' and activated it; resulting in a ear-piercing high-pitched buzzing. Everyone cupped their hands over their ears, EVEN THE BLOODY BIRD-VILLAIN-THING!

Every light in view of the center-plaza was swiftly blown out, and several panes of glass on the domed ceiling were cracked so much by the sound that the damage was clearly visible from the ground!

As he did this,the Doctor took in the entire scene before him. One of the three people that chased him down not to long ago was lying in a pool of his own blood, nearer to the center of the plaza. A handful of teens stood atop a massive flight of stairs off to his left. And the giant bird-looking creature that nearly killed this green-haired boy.

After holding this distraction for about a minute, the doctor broke into a dash towards the villains surrounding the three kids. He swiftly grabbed the green-haired boy by the upper arm, as well as the frog-esc girl. That same frog-girl extended a MASSIVELY long tongue and used it to grab, and lift up, the purple-headed dwarf child.

The three of them were swiftly rushed to the blue box until they quickly found themselves inside the gallifreyan masterpiece.

 _ **INSIDE THE TARDIS-**_

Suddenly the students of 1-a found themselves, not crammed into a small space; but rather, inside a giant circular room with a large column in the center that became a console at the base.

They were shocked to say the least.

"It's bigger on the-" Izuku began before being cut off by the rushed timelord.

"YES YES! NOT RIGHT NOW!" The doctor shouted as he grabbed the monitor on the console and stared at it.

"Come-on… he should be here any second now" The doctor said as he gazed into the console.

Meanwhile izuku ran up to him and asked, "hold on! You just saved us, and I thank you, but who are you!?"

"I told you all, I'm the Doctor. JUST the Doctor; and right now we have much more import-OH, Oh! Look-look-look! He's here!" the Doctor grabbed Izuku by the shoulder and pulled him in-front of the monitor.

On the display, the image of the USJ played; but now, a huge cloud of dust covered the main entrance. The image on the monitor zoomed in on the silhouette within the could.

Just then, a voice boomed over the video,

"Have no fear students! BECAUSE I AM HERE!..."

All Might stepped out of the settling dust with a furious grimace in place of his usual unwavering smile. Izuku thought to himself that he had to get back out there; and he had actually began running towards the doors of the TARDIS, with Asui and Mineta following right behind.

The Doctor noticed this and shouted after them, "WAIT! Don't go out there, it's too danger-" but they had left before he could finish.

"-Oh, for the the love of- HEY! HOLD IT!" The Doctor yelled as he rushed out the doors of his ship.

 _ **IN THE USJ FACILITY-**_

Izuku, Asui, and Mineta, had just left the TARDIS Doors when they were scooped up by All Might along with Aizawa.

All Might recognized the strange blue police box as he grabbed the three students. But it was as he set down the students with aizawa, when the strange skinny man from the entrance exam exited the blue box in a sprint.

Just as The Doctor exited the TARDIS, he instantly came to a complete stop. He decided to dash to the no. 1 hero, three UA students, and bloodied teacher.

When he reached them, he tried to warn All Might about the Bird-villain. However, before he could say anything he was snached up by the collar by the large pro hero.

"woah-woah-woah-WOAH! Please listen to me! You need to be careful with Bird-brain over there! I am just here to help! You must understand- please, now put me down!"

Asui spoke up with, "He is not a villain All Might. He isn't a threat to us he even saved us from those villains. _Ribbit_ "

The No.1 hero hesitently sets down the strange man and returns his focus ENTIRELY towards the head-villains

After that, Izuku called to all might, and warned him with. "That villain was unfazed by One for A-... well I hit him with a smash, and I didn't break my arm this time, but it didn't hurt him!"

All Might stops his pupil's cries with a peace sign and the reassuring words, "DON'T WORRY YOUNG MIDORIYA, I'VE GOT THIS!"

All Might tells the four of them to carry Aizawa back to the rest of the class while he deals with the Villains.

But The Doctor gets close to him and says in a hushed tone, "What are you doing! You know you're running low on time and that bird-brain is a lot stronger that he looks! Are you asking to di-"

but the time-lord was cut-off by the hero with a low-but still commanding-voice:

"I don't trust you, but they do; and you seem to know about my secret. But no matter how you found out, no matter the danger these villains represent, I CAN'T LET THESE VILLAINS HURT MY STUDENTS SO GO!" All Might demanded

At this the doctor decided to return to the three teens and bloody teacher with a face of irritation.

The time lord muttered under his breath, "why do humans always make things so difficult…"

The five of them began to make their way up to the main entrance when the fight started. The Doctor had taken a great interest in the astoundingly powerful superhuman powers in this universe.

"Fascinating…" The doctor whispered to himself while staring at the fight.

But it was then that the hero attempted a suplex on the bird-monster, creating a massive explosion of dust and concrete.

Once the dust had cleared the horrifying image of the bird monster being half in a portal and below All Might, grabbing the hero by his weak-spot and drawing blood with it's powerful grip.

The Doctor starred in disappointment at the scene, specifically at the pro-hero's failure to heed his warning. As he glared, Izuku asked asui to hold aizawa for him before dashing towards his predecessor.

The Doctor caught sight of this and shouted.

"Hold it! Don't- oh, great." he snapped before following the green-haired teen towards the fight between titans back in the center-plaza.

The Doctor, still holding his sonic screwdriver, raised his right arm and stared at his trusty sonic device. It had beeped twice right before he had done so. And as he looked at it he shouted, "HA! Molto Bene!" He returned his gaze back to the teen and at that moment the boy had lept towards the hand-covered villain.

However, right as he had lept a mist-covered villain(who had gone unnoticed by the doctor until now) warped in front of the boy and opened a portal directly in front of the teen.

Thankfully, a short-tempered ash-blonde teen had flown in(via explosions mind you) towards the mist-guy; shouting, "GET OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!"

The blonde had tackled the mist-villain to the surprise of all there, especially the doctor.

The blonde explained how he could attack the mist villain due to him finding out the workings of the mistly fellow's quirk. Finishing off his bit of speaking with a threat to blow up the mist-villain into countless pieces; stating that they would be "-piecing him back together for weeks."

A red-haired boy with no shirt commented with "ooh, that doesn't sound very heroic now."

'Oh great. Green, purple, Light-Blue, and now crimson Red?! Just how popular is hair-dye in this universe?' the doctor internally groaned at the absurd colors atop these humans' heads so far.

But it was then that ice appeared to grow instantly around the bird-monster as it was still half-way through the two portals on the ground.

'A negation of all momentum, Super strength stockpiling, frog...ishness(?), and now the ability to create explosions without injury, AND create massive amounts of ice?! I get these _quirks_ really are peculiar…' The doctor thought as the teens, villains, and pro-hero spoke momentarily.

The doctor had listened to the hand-covered villain explain why he hated heros and all might as a whole, causing the doctor to interrupt.

"Even if they are weakened by the heros. Even if these heroes aren't truly what they claim to be. You can't ignore that they are still contributing a net positive towards the world!" He blurted out.

The hand-villain cocked his head towards the time-lord.

"And what would you know about these heroic pieces of trash? You aren't a pro, and you aren't a civilian! So tell me, skinny-man, who the hell are YOU?"

The Doctor's expression turned to one of seriousness and determination.

He stared into the hand-mask of the villain and proclaimed, "I am The Doctor. Time Lord of the planet Gallifrey, the last of the Time Lords! Enemy of the Daleks, Bane of the Cybermen, protector of earth and humanity. I'm 904 year old, I've got two hearts and a lot of brains. I have defeated much more powerful and dangerous beings than you, and I never carry a gun. Right now, I'm in the wrong universe but my ship won't let me leave!" His introduction mostly confused those present, but it irritated the hand-villain.

The hand-covered criminal decided he had enough of this stupidity. "You expect me to believe all that crap!? You are crazy." he turned to the bird(still frozen through the portal) and said, "Kurogiri…" at this, the bird-monster exited out the portal and the two warp-gates closed.

The Bird-brain's right arm and leg shattered off of its body as it staggered to regain it's stance with only one leg.

Surprisingly the monster's missing limbs re-grew at a rate that should have been impossible for most biological organisms that the doctor had ever encountered so far.

The doctor was caught off guard by this, gawking almost at the process of regenerating flesh.

"Whats this!? I thought you said his quirk was shock absorption!" All Might inquired.

"I didn't say that was his _only_ quirk. Nomu also has super-regeneration. He has been engineered to take you on even at your full strength…" Handyman explained.

The Doctor added yet another power to the list of crazy abilities these humans have, AND that someone can have more than one of these 'quirks'. His thoughts were sadly cut short(YET AGAIN! He will have to give someone a piece of his mind about all these interruptions as of late.) by the large "Nomu" creature's actions.

The bloody bird-brain seemingly disappeared before reappearing where the ash-blonde boy just sat with the mist-villain held hostage! The doctor nearly screamed at the monster but was beaten by the green-haired teen. "KACHAN!-" the green-headed boy yelled before realizing that the ash-blonde(presumably Kachan) had now been sitting next to him.

"K-kachan? Woah, how did you dodge him?" Izuku questioned with a tone of slight confusion.

"I didn't dodge it you damn nerd" Katsuki rebuttled.

At this, Izuku, looked back to where Katsuki previously knelt, seeing All Might there with his arms up and crossed in a defensive stance; it was his coughing that was more important to izuku and the doctor however.

"These are kids and you didn't hold back! *Cough* *cough*" All Might said to the villains across from him.

The handyman replied with cocky toned justification of the boy threatening his companion(old Misty-man).

The Doctor shouted over to the pro-hero with a tone of seriousness and a smidge of anger.

"All Might! When I give the signal, attack that bird-brain! Understand?"

All Might replied with, "NO! Get out of here and protect the students Doctor!"

The Doctor responded to this with a voice of reassurance, "No-can do big man! Just do as I said!"

The mist villain had begun to silently open a warp-gate but the doctor's advanced reflexes noticed this before he could even really open a gate that a mouse could even squeeze through.

It was at this, that the doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the mist-man, activating the device once the screwdriver was zeroed in on him.

*zzzzzzzzzzzz!*

At that moment the mist-villain's quirk seemed to totally deactivate; revealing a body in formal-wear, white gloves. Around the head and neck of the criminal, sat his metal armor of sorts. However, his armor was now no more than a heavy blindfold. The villain tried to fumble with his neck-armor for a moment.

At this action the No. 1 hero engaged the Nomu in combat.

The initial blast pushed everyone who stood nearby to be pushed back considerably.

"Didn't you hear me? Nomu has shock absorption!" The handyman yelled to all might as he engaged with the nomu.

"Yeah what about it!" All might replied as he continued to wail onto the bird-brain.

"So your attacks have no effect on him!" Mr. Handy answered.

"You said his quirk was shock absorbtion not nullification! And if he can handle my strength at 100%; I will just have to go beyond that and FORCE YOU TO SURRENDER!" The Pro bellowed as he noticeably increased his punches intensity.

 _ **BACK WITH THE DOCTOR AND THE STUDENTS-**_

The Doctor decided that now was a good time to get the teens out of there, and best to do so before the negation of the warp-villain's quirk, caused by his sonic, could ware-off.

"Okay kiddos! That's our que to leave wouldn't you agree?" he shouted. Back at the students.

"B-but what about all might?" Izuku asked the time lord.

"Don't worry boy! We just have to get back to my TARDIS and get out of this fighting!" The Doctor responded.

"Excuse me sir, but what are you talking about?" Todoroki questioned.

The Doctor quickly answered her with, "The blue box I arrived in! OVER THERE!" he pointed towards the TARDIS over by the water.

They all began to dash towards the box, following the Doctor mainly. While Bakugou stayed behind to fight the awakening villain lackies.

They had just reached the TARDIS doors when All Might's voice boomed throughout the USJ.

"... You may have heard these words before! But I will show you what they really mean! PLUS! ULTRAAA!" He roared as he punched the nomu so hard it shot off through the ceiling of the USJ and disappeared off into the sky.

"Or, he could do that. Not very clever, but plenty flashy." The Doctor said aloud to nobody in particular.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED...**_

no preview this time, but realize that I had to cut off at this point to release something without writing thyself into a corner... hope you enjoyed stay tuned for next time!


End file.
